Kirby Adventure DX Director's Cut Final Xtreme Gea
by diesir
Summary: It's Sonic Adventure... With Kirby characters! Dark Matter is gathered by Meta Knight, who wants to be Zero's successor! Who will reach the seven Rainbow Drops first? Kirby  Further encounters with the Halberd, meeting an old fairy ladyfriend, and more!
1. Kirby  Intro

Intro

Sun brite day. Suddenly clouds come in and you see LOGO: Kirby Adventure DX Director's Cut Final Edition Supreme Xtreme Gear Funday!

So we see Wee Kirby and the Halberd and the formation of DARKMATTER. Then cut to reaction shots of Gooey, Dedede, Ribbon, G-102 "Gim," and Nago the Cat.

Can't hold DOWN much longer, I will never let go! I know it's a one-way track, Dunno how long this'll last! I'm not thinking it'll be this way, nor will I count on others! Close my-eyes and feel the burn, now I know where I've gotta go! Open your Heat, It's gonna be Alriiight, year! Open your Heart! Open your wholart! Guitar, guitar, guiiiitartar!

Kirby's Adventure

Kirby floating in the same city of City Mode of Kirby Airride (which had no name so well call it City Mod!) and exploring. Then he see Waddle Dees with spears running across the streets so he follows. He sees they are surrounding a flying eyeball. So they throw spears and it goes throught fo they run away! Kirby enters and beat him. And he forms a red liquid and gets away while Metaknight watches from the shadow.

Kirby: "It seem so familar."

Tomorrow!

Kirby relacing in hotel but Gooey unexpectly flies the Airride Manchine and crashes so Kirby went to pick him up at nearby Breakfast Beach.

Gooey is happy "Thank you Kirby I was making new Airride Machine and it didn't not work."

Kirby wonders, "But you're made of Dark MAttter why wouldn't you want to use it?"

Gooey "I want to forget about that it is ujnpleasant, but I taken up the pasttime of making Arride machines and I found this the other day!"

Gooey holds up a Rainbow Drop for Kirby to see.

Kirby is amazing! "Wow it's a Rainbow Drop! But they're supposed be at Rainbow Islands!"

"I don't know but it seemed like fate so I took it and used it as the powerup for the vehicle. Come to Yogurt Yard. My workshop is there!"

So they went to Yogurt Yard with the Warpstar Station but not before seeing the new advertisements on breeding toy Waddle Dees(?).

"Kirby!"

It was Metaknight!

"My crew is drilling this area, please leave!"

"It seems suspicious, and why near Gooey's place? I'm gonna find out!" Kirby valiantly defied!

"In that case, go get them!" Metaknight said as he raised his sword to the pair and his crew went to attack but they were defeated.

"No problem!" Kirby declared as he dusted his arms off. But Metaknight himself spotted Gooey holding a Rainbow Drop and snatched it unexpectly from the shadows!

"Meta!"

"No time! I summon Darkmatter!"

The eyeballs comes up. Absorbing the Rainbow Drop, it forms a protective black mass around its eye.

"... So THAT'S where I've seen it before! 

But Gooey looked back in fear.

"This is exactly what the Ancient Stone Tablets said it was!" Metaknight said! "This force is weak now after Zero was destroyed by Kirby, but this piece of pure Darkmatter can grow stronger with Rainbow Drops! It will be under the control of whomever possesses the completed Rainbow Sword - And with it, I can finally overthrow that goof Dedede."

"But that's dangerous! It could revive Zero again!" Gooey shouted.

But Metaknight didnt hear it, this was his chance. "I know what I'm doing." Is all he said before disappearing.

"We gotta get those Rainbow Drops! Gooey, you're made of Dark Matter, right? Can't you sense them nearby?"

"... Yes. Faintly, where Metaknight was drilling before we arrived and he abandoned it."

"Then here we goooooo!"

Kirby now knew what to do - Collect the Rainbow Drops before Sir MetaKnight and stop the remaining Dark Matter (beside Gooey) from growing!


	2. Kirby and the Gooey

Kirby's Adventure Again

So Kirby and Gooey ventured into the mines. They felt a light breeze.

"What they - ARGH!!"

Suddenly it pushed Kirby upward and carried Kirby in a tornado that came from nowhere! Goeey held his ground with his tongue and was safe.

But Kirby got unconscious...

"Wake up."

A ball of light woke Kirby up.

"What are you?" Kirby said in wonder.

"... Get out of the tornado by floating through the top..." Was all it said before it disappeared.

"Huh. It's too strong. Unldess..." Kirby found the Tornado Ability by sucking up some of the strong winds! He beat the tornado at it's own game!

"The tornado's gone. Poor Kirby..." Gooey sighed. "He can be anywhere now!"

Suddenly something hit him in the head.

"Ouch! ... A Rainbow Drop! Wow, I'm really the magnet for these things, it mustn't fell from the tornado."

Then Kirby crashed face-first into the ground.

"... Ow. Who put a tornado in a dank, smelly cave?"

Before Gooey could run up to hug Kirby for being alive, a random cameo came up!

"It's-a me, Mario! Try my games! Woo-hoo! My favorite!"

"... The heck?" They both said aloud.

"Try them to win a Rainbow Drop!"

Both Kirby and Gooey exchanged a mischievous look.

"... Hey. GIVE IT TO US!" Said Kirby as he sucked up Mario.

"Hey, let'a me outta here, huh?!"

So Mario gave Kirby the Rainbow Drop and was eaten by Gooey.

"GOOEY!!" Kirby screamed.

"Hey, I got a cool new ability! I can shoot fireballs!"

"... That's cool, anyway, let's scale the mountain for no apparent reason."

So they scaled the mountain for no apparent reason and found another Rainbow Drop. They went down and reflected at a nearby waterfall.

"Wow, are we incredibly lucky or what?" Kirby said.

"I know! And there was no plot exposition or anything as to why we went through these levels?"

"Eh, levels?" Kirby wondered but shrugged it off.

"Well, you're luck has run out!" Someone yelled at a hammer hit Kirby and made him drop his three Rainbow Drops.

"Dedede! Do we need to worry about you, too?"

But Gooey noticed something. Dedede was doing this while asleep.

"This is the work of Dark Matter!"

"Indeed it is!"

"Meta Knight was there and he snatched the Rainbow Drops."

"Come, Dark Matter"

Drak Matter went out of Dedede and engulfed the Rainbow Drops. The small mass of Dark Matter get bigger and grew yellow spheres.

"Now it has four!" Meta Knight declared.

"Why are you doing this?" Kirby asked.

"To get rid of Dedede, his incompetent ruling has plagued Dreamland!"

Meatknight flew up into the Halberd, which was hovering a mile above their heads!

"It's the Halberd! Quick, we must go!" Kirby shouted, nowing it was a threat.

"What about Dedede?" Gooey asked.

"What happen?" Dedede groggily sat up. "Oh! I remember now! I must do something!" And Dedede ran off.

"... Odd."

So Kirby and Gooey went into Gooey's Workshop and got his Airride machine, the Dragoon, and went after the Halberd! But it got shot down by the Combo Cannon, and Kirby and Gooey separated...


	3. Kirby and the HalBird

Kirby found himself in City Mode. The Warpstar Station was closed due to strike! And he ran into an old fiend!

"Kirby!" Greeted a pink-haired fairy.

"Ruh, Ribbon!" Kirby got bashful, taking a few steps back.

"Yeah, I moved here, so now we'll see more of each other! But first, see this?" She held a bird with a locket around its neck. "This bird is in trouble so you need to be its bodyguard."

Kirby thought... "Okay!"

Then trouble appeared!

"Ahh! It's that Capsule J!" Ribbon pointed at the robot chasing her. "Ahh! It's a freebie for couples!" Ribbon walked into the building.

"Umm..." Kirby shrugged and ran after her. He got lost, though, and lost Ribbon. Then when he walked out he saw he grabbed by the Capsule J. So he went after it. They ended up taking the long way to Yogurt Yard. Kirby confronted it but it flew up to the Halberd overhead, wwhich passed the mountains. Kirby tried to follow it by scaling _another_ mountain, but he still want' close enough. But Gooey appeared in a rebuilt Dragoon! He didn't asked the questions and they went together and got on the Halberd. The new Dragoon masterfully dodged the Comba Canon.

"... Still got the Tornado ability?" Gooey asked.

"Yeah. Still got Mario in there?" Kirby asked.

Gooey nodded.

"Great..." Kirby smirked. "Now, let's crash and burn this thing down!"

So they ran their assault and destroyed the engines!

"How did you get onboard?!?!" Metaknight asked.

"Never mind that, what do you want with Ribbon!" Kirby accused Meta Knight.

"... What, the girl?" He said, looking to his left. "... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lier!"!

Just then, a piece of Dark Matter flew up to the bird and took a Rainbow Drop from its locket!

".. No way! How'd it know? Meta Knight wondered. "Good job... Dark Matter."

"... Don't you get it?" Gooey shook his... body. "You can't control Dark Matter. It's beyond your comprehension. Even I don't understand everything about it. Please, just give it up. This... force... It exists now without a mind, but relies on instict. And that's dangerous. It doesn't have a soul It bends to one which has onne"

"Hmph! What do you know... With the Rainbow Drops, I'll be the new controller rather than that idiot Zero."

"In case you haven't noticed, Dark Matter hasn't relinquished the Rainbow Drops to its 'master'." Gooey retorted.

"Oh, you bore me. G-102! Get them!"

A robot Gim came and did as commanded, except Kirby won.

As Kirby ditched his Copy Ability to get the Yo-Yo one...

Ribbon got in the way! "No, don't hurt him! He's my friend! He helped me!"

Kirby paused. "Okay."

The ship crashed!

"Hey this ship is losing atitude?"

So they all agreed to leaf but Kirby stayed on to fight The Meta. But little did he know Meta has problem.

"No way! I can't belief this?"

"Hand over the Rainbowdrops! ... I said...! HUH!"

The cloud did not gave him only six of its Rainbows.

"Kine? I must say Kine!"

A nearby familiair cat said to a fish who was engolfed in the mess.

"I got it!"

Kirby reached in and got it out. Kine and Nago went fishing.

"I dare you to kill him!" Meta knight commands.

After an intensed battle, Kirby lost and knew only darkness. The end.

Kidding! Kirby won, and was happy snuny,

So Meta Knight also got away. And Dedede arrived.

"Pudgeball I guess you took care of that."

"Dedede? No time! After Meta!"

So Kirby jumped after Metaknight as the Halberd crashed into a ocean and he landed safely in a jungle.

"That makes sense!"

Suddenly a temple appeared before him and the ancientligiht appeared.

"I must follow it! And maybe taste its boutinful powers! " Kirby resolved


End file.
